Beautiful Soul
by MaraudersAtHeart
Summary: Sirius suddenly finds he's in love with the one girl who he's always bickering with. She's the most beautiful girl he's ever laid eyes on. Just one thing, she's supposed to hate his guts and vice versa. Has he finally been hits with nerves, and can he, be perhaps, too nervous to even kiss her? Sirius/OC one-shot


**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Sirius Black, the Marauders, or the universe of Harry Potter. Joanne Rowling owns them and the universe of HP. I only own the plotline and my OCs: __**Grace Goldsmith**__ and __**Lucas Towns**__. Jesse McCartney owns his song "Beautiful Soul". _

**Rating**: K+

**Word Count: **3,056

**Summary:** Sirius suddenly finds he's in love with the one girl who he's always bickering with. She's the most beautiful girl he's ever laid eyes on. Just one thing, she's _supposed_ to hate his guts and vice versa. Has he finally been hits with nerves, and can he, be perhaps, too nervous to even kiss her?

**Warnings**: None, so that should be fine.

**Ships**: Sirius/OC, James/Lily

**Beta:** None, so mistakes are all mine.

**Author's Note: **_I hope you like this one-shot. I may or may not write a chapter story about Sirius and my OC, Grace. If you are interested in reading that story, just let me know. I have also changed this story and re-did it, I have fixed my grammar and some of my mistakes. I also changed the Rating, because seriously? M? What was I even thinking? Then again, as my first one-shot and one of my first stories, I didn't understand the British and American rating system. However, I am sure now - if I am wrong, correct me some more, I don't mind - the rating is correct. I'm also taking requests for one-shots right now. Okay, now, I do really hope you like this! _

* * *

**Beautiful Soul**

I walked into the Common Room that dreary Friday night, it was rounding ten but I hardly noticed. We –as in James, Remus, Peter and I – have just entered the Common Room. I know that McGonagall is going to be mad if we get caught.

But who said we are?

Firewhisky is easy to dispose of when needed to, so that's a plus point. All we have to do is place a silencing charm over the Common Room, and this part will be a hit!

"This party is going to be great, I believe our best yet." James said from beside me. I grin at him and nod mischievously. We have been planning this end of year party for quite a while now; it's our last year, after all. However, I made another plan up, have been working on it for weeks, and James has no clue of it.

This is for good reason, I assure you, it was also Remus' idea. I swear!

This plan is a good plan and the outcome will be worth lying to my best mate; that's if it works out.

I look over at Lucas Towns; our music for the night. Lucas, seeing my glance in his direction, nods at me. He turns the music on, full blast, as Remus casts the silencing charm across the Common Room. I smirk as a fast song comes on, and I glance around when I hear giggling coming from my right.

I don't know if I'm the only one who felt the sudden urge to start dancing, but I decided, in the spur of the moment, to dance with one of the girls. It could just be me but that blonde is gorgeous and she's giggling right at me. I think I'm about to lose my mind. I believe I must be in heaven, Merlin, if I am, you're doing it right.

I look at her and gesture with my head to dance and she nods still giggling. However, not even an hour into the dance; I feel that the dance didn't turn out the way I had originally hoped. What is the word? Dull. The dance was rather dull, in my opinion. She just looks happy to dance with me.

I excuse myself from the dance floor racking my brain to give me some excuse as to my departure, I come up with that I'm getting her a drink, I lied, in actual fact I'm kind of leaving the Common Room for some fresh air.

I might have been wondering around aimlessly for hours now; but I don't mind in the slightest. It's better than being in _there_ with the girls who give me headaches. This has never happened before; I've never gotten sick of them... I usually love every ounce of their attention on me.

Maybe I finally have gotten sick of all this girl attention I get; it's quite possible you know. That's when I see her; her beautiful hazel eyes staring at me bewildered by my sudden appearance; her hair is tired up in some-what low and lopsided pony tail. I've never seen her in just pants and a jumper before, looking vulnerable, for the first time since I met her.

She always makes sure she at least has her pony tail straight and almost perfect – it has been messy a few times; but not like _this_ – She's always wearing shorts and T-shirts and that smile she never wipes off her face. It used to make me sick; but I miss it right now.

She had been frowning until her eyes were set upon me and now her eyes are wide and fearful and just a tinge of anger.

"What are you doing here Black?"

I sigh because, yes, I forgot. She has hated me since we were eleven (and no, if you were woindeirng, it's not because I was like James, and asked her out every second, I hated her guts too). However, she is the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on, right now, and I hate the fact that I used to hate her. Why could I hate someone looking as lost as she does in this moment? We used to fight like there wasn't a tomorrow. We always tried to see whose wit was sharper than the other.

We're kind of similar to the James and Evans – I probably should start calling her Lily – situation. I might say they're the perfect couple, though, dancing back there, in the Common Room, even if Remus had to force her to dance with James. She only agreed, albeit reluctantly, because of Remus.

The point is that _this_ beautiful girl barely talks to me these days, unless she's pissed at me. Her name is grace Goldsmith and I think she has the most stunning hazel eyes I have ever seen and her brown curls always shape her face perfectly, but tonight, she has it tired up. I'm quite disappointed in this fact, I must say.

This is the precise moment I notice her tear-stained cheeks and her swollen eyes.

"A-Are you okay?" I ask quietly and she nods unsurely. I can see it in her red-puffy eyes and tear strained red cheeks. How can I have not noticed it before?

"Maybe...you can tell me about it?"

It was a sincere question but there was still time for her to either slap, yell or run away from me. Yet she nodded again and we sat down near the wall and talked for a little while longer.

After our little chat she seemed better but you could still see she had been crying – half way through our chat she had started to sob once more – I finally know what got her so worked up; her father, he has just died. I don't get how much she can love her father, maybe it's just because I have never had a caring father like the way she described hers to have been.

I finally manage to stand up and hold my hand out for her. "Come on, people may want to see your pretty face." She giggles a bit; she never did at my sentences, no truth be told, she never _giggled_ before. Her giggle isn't annoying like that blonde's had been. If I had ever tried to complement Grace, she used to scoff and reject it, but tonight she finally seems to be okay. Well okay in-a-way.

"Why don't we go in now?"

She tugs on my hand and shakes her head. "Not like this, I look horrible and I don't have anything to wear; it's all up in my dorm." I grin at her and she looks puzzled so I explain it to her. "I'll use magic." She nods slowly and I pull out my wand and change her red puffy eyes back to the way they are supposed to be and I transfigure her clothing into a beautiful red dress.

I always thought she looked great in red; it brings out her curves in this dress and she's at least attempting a smile – of course, it's fake but what can you do?

"Thanks." "No problem." I grin and take her hand once more and I use one of the Marauder Secret Passageways – okay, it's not really ours, but can't I pretend? – and I reassure her we're heading for the Common Room.

It wasn't that long until we were in front of the portrait hole and the fat lady doesn't look too happy. The song has definitely changed, it can't stay the same, now can it? It wasn't the same since I was first in here, and it's no longer a fast song, but a rather slow one. I glance side-ways to Goldsmith, I really, really wanted to dance with her, I don't know. But I always trust my gut feeling. There could be a slight chance it's not only my gut feeling.

"Would you like to dance?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

I smile at her answer and lead her to the dance floor.

Her hands our around my neck and my arms are around her waist, I dare nothing else. I don't want to ruin this perfect moment.

_I don't want another pretty face,  
I don't want just anyone to hold._

The music starts in the background and I seem to finally realise how beautiful she looks in the light and that she really is not just another pretty face, I've definitely learned a lot about her tonight. I've learned she only put up the smile as a facade to hide her sadness.

She explained to me that she isn't always as happy as she may seem. I've finally realised she's not just that pretty face that seems to be etched in my mind all day and night.

I move my arms a little tighter around her waist, I wish I could capture this moment and keep it forever, it sound so cliché. But it's the truth. I don't why but I wish it would never end; I'd have her in my arms forever. Like that will ever happen; after tonight she will go back to hating me, I just know it.

It breaks my heart to think that way though...

_I don't want my love to go to waste,  
I want you and your beautiful soul._

That's it I've made up my mind; I'm going to do all I can to have her. It may take some time convincing her that I'm not joking around, but she will come around. I finally understand now. I really like her, it's hard to admit and it probably will be a shock to everyone here but I really like her.

It's the complete and utter truth; can't change that. Can't change how I feel either. I smile at her but she does not seem to notice. She's beautiful, why does she not see that?

I do, and I'm sure most of the population in this school sees it.

_You're the one I want to chase,  
you're the one I want to hold. _

I smile at her again and decide in my mind that I will do anything to make her mind. I know that it will take time; but I know that something has completely changed tonight and she sees it too. I'm going to chase her until she gives me a chance.

I may sound like James; Merlin, I'm pulling a James Potter!

Oh well, it's all worth it! I will get the girl of my dreams (I still sound like Prongs.) But I'll still get her and that's all the counts. (Still sounding like the soppy romantic Potter?)

_I won't let another minute go to waste,  
I want you and your beautiful soul._

I smile at Grace again and she finally looks up. Her eyes finally meeting mine; I've waiting for this for how long? Why can't I just do it already? I've done this to some many girls? Yet I can't bring myself to move any closer to her?

What has gotten into me? Have I finally turned soft? The one Marauder who thought would _never_ turn soft turns out soft!

I just continue to dance with her with a dreamy smile. (I've officially become just like James! How can this happen?) The bloody crush came out of nowhere. I've been trying to get rid of it but lately I've found no way to. I've even tried one night stands. They never work.

It's only her I see and dream about; she's the one I pretend is on top of me or kissing my lips when I least expect it. I imagine she's the one sending me smiles and telling me she loves me (or even like! I'll go for anything right now!)

_I know that you are something special. _

This time Grace looks back at me with the smile, I know its stupid just smiling back at her. But i can't help it? At least she's smiling again and it's directed at _me_! Oh good lord, I sound like a Fan Girl. This must be some guy's nightmare; becoming what you hate the most.

Perhaps a fairy tale? The Girl of my dreams is in my arms for goodness sake! The one I dream about. Holding her in my arms, being able to kiss those lips? Here she is right in front of me fulfilling my first wish.

But I know it's neither a nightmare nor a dream, its real life. But I can't seem to figure out why I can't get my second wish? Maybe I'm thinking about how much she will probably hate it and stop talking to me forever (not even the occasional fight in the hall) I'm sure of it. She will hate me!

_To you, I'd be always faithful._

I know that if she did give me a chance I'd show her that I can be faithful. I can be faithful if I wanted. Right now I know i will. If only she's give me one chance to show her. I could show her that I really like her and that I'd be faithful to her.

I'd prove to her how much I care about her, how much I need her in my life. How many times she's the reason I smile? It's not Peter, Remus or even James who can make me smile the way she does.

The way my heart speeds up when she's near. Or the way I am all nervous when she bumps into me in the hall way, even if she yells at me and insults me I still get all nervous at her touch. I'm glad I'm not red or even nervous right now...

_I want to be what you always needed. _

I want to be what she needs. I want to be the one to wash away the nightmares and wipe away every tear she shreds, I want to be the one to comforts her when she misses her dad. I want to be the one who can provide her with all she needs.

I want to be able to hug her tightly and tell her everything is going to be just fine; even when I sometimes don't believe so myself. I want to be the one to do so.

_Then I hope you'll see the heart in me. _

I hope that she can see that I have a heart inside me. There really is one and it's not cold or frozen in anyway; it's like any other heart.

_I don't want another pretty face,  
I don't want just anyone to hold.  
I don't want my love to go to waste,  
I want you and your beautiful soul.  
You're the one I want to chase,  
you're the one I want to hold.  
I won't let another minute go to waste,  
I want you and your beautiful soul._

I smile at her again and hold her just a fraction closer to me. I hope she cannot hear how fats my heart is right now. That would be slightly embarrassing. I really only want her; I don't want anymore of those blonde bimbos.

Especially not like the one I danced with early. Okay it was late but it was still eth start of eth party then. I have not even had one Firewhisky, so I think I'm as sober as I'll ever be.

I still want to make sure she knows I want her, if she refuses I'll just pull a 'James Potter'. (Get it?)

I want to hold her and never let her go. I can't let another minute to go to waste I really want her and her beautiful soul. She really has a beautiful soul, at least to me that is.

_I don't want my love to go to waste,  
I want you and your beautiful soul.  
Your beautiful soul...  
Yeah..._

I look at her and wish I can tell her what is happening inside my head and prove to her this is not game and I'm not joking around here. I never do when my feelings are on the line. Never, I have more respect than that.

_You might need time to think it over, but I'm just fine moving forward.  
I'll ease your mind if you give me the chance.  
I'll never make you cry, come on let's try._

Maybe if i ask her and give her some time to think it over? I will never make her cry like she had been earlier. I'll never do that to her; I could not bear it before, seeing her crying like that. I'd never intentionally hurt her.

Couldn't she just give it a try?

_I don't want another pretty face,  
I don't want just anyone to hold.  
I don't want my love to go to waste,  
I want you and your beautiful soul.  
You're the one I want to chase,  
you're the one I want to hold.  
I won't let another minute go to waste,  
I want you and your beautiful..._

I want her to know that I don't want anyone else not another pretty face. I don't want to hold just anyone. I want my love to not I want to hold her and never let another minute go to waste because I want her. I choose her. I want to hold her and never let another minute go to waste because I want her. I choose her. be wasted on someone who can't love me back. I want her and that beautiful soul I see every day.

I will chase her until the end of my days just to get her. I want to hold her and never let another minute go to waste because I want her. I choose her.

_Soul...  
Am I crazy for wanting you?  
Baby, do you think you could want me too?  
I don't want to waste your time.  
Do you see things the way I do?_

Am I crazy for wanting her? The one girl I can never get my hands on. She's beautiful and clever. Could she want me too possibly? I don't want to waste her time on something that may not even work out. Does she say these things the way I do?

It's like eth stars are a line waiting for us to get together. If I'm any good at astronomy they must be saying so.

_I just want to know, could you feel it to?  
There is nothing left to hide._

Does she feel it too? I just want to know that is all. There is nothing to hide anymore. I've admitted my feelings for her. I just wish she reciprocated them.

_I don't want another pretty face,  
I don't want just anyone to hold.  
I don't want my love to go to waste,  
I want you and your beautiful soul.  
You're the one I want to chase,  
you're the one I want to hold.  
I won't let another minute go to waste,  
I want you and your soul._

I really want her to see. I want her not just anyone and I won't hold just anyone not unless they are her. I don't want my love to go to someone who won't reciprocate my love? I want her and her beautiful soul. I will chase her until I literally can't walk, I want her to be mine. I want to be able to show her off.

Tell everyone that this beautiful girl is mine and no one else's. I want to hold her and not waste anymore time, that I want her and her soul.

_I don't want another pretty face,  
I don't want just anyone to hold.  
I don't want my love to go to waste,  
I want you and your beautiful soul._

I smile at Grace and decide there is no time to waste, really there isn't. I want her to know she is the one I want. I smile a little wider as I lean down and finally close the gap between her lips and mine. I freeze when i get no reaction.

But the moment her lips brush against mine I know she is kissing me back. I slowly kiss her again, I don't want to ruin any chances with her.

Because I never wanted just any pretty face, or just anyone to hold. I never wanted my love to go to waste. I wanted her and her beautiful soul.

There is really nothing to hide about it anymore; I love Grace and I can't even believe I've fallen for her. But then again you never know? I smile at her as we pull apart.

That was the first kiss I have ever had that meant something to me and I actually felt the spark. But not only that I knew that I would never get tired of kissing her. I knew I'd remember this moment forever. I never kissed her roughly; just sweetly and softly. I don't want to push it when I finally get the girl of my dreams.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Review and tell if you really liked it. I'd love some feed back. Please review? Would mean the world to this Italian girl. ;) _

_~ Ely xx_


End file.
